Vehicles, such as automobiles, may have numerous electronic systems that manage vehicle performance (e.g., turn assist), engine performance, passenger safety (e.g., airbag enablement), passenger comfort (e.g., temperature, audio volume, etc.), etc. Such electronic systems may have improved functional response when provided with advanced notice of upcoming road conditions. For example, if an electronic system is forewarned that a vehicle is approaching an incline, then the electronic system may improve functionality of the vehicle by initiating a downshift at an optimal time. However, vehicles may lack accurate information about upcoming road conditions. For example, an electronic system may lack information about upcoming road segments that a vehicle may travel because an actual route that the vehicle will travel may be unknown or may be a best guess (e.g., a fastest route, a most economical route, etc.) as opposed to a personalized route that a user of the vehicle may likely travel.